The Spinners Web of Deceit
by amethystjck
Summary: When Hermione makes a deal with a murderer on the run neither of them get what they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

It made her feel dirty, almost like a common whore. These meetings with Severus Snape, her former professor and former Order spy, however, happened to be the only way for her to obtain the information she needed to help Harry find the remaining horcruxes. Without his aid, she would never have all of the clues she needed to locate them nor the ability to protect her parents. It was a hard pill to swallow for someone who up until recently felt that her morals would be the last thing for her to lose during this war.

A black widow spider slowly lowered itself from the headboard and sat on her pillow. Raising herself to a seated position, she addressed it. "It's safe Severus, they're all asleep except for Harry and Ginny, who snuck out a few minutes ago."

Slowly, the spider began to grow and morph until transforming into a gaunt man with an inscrutable expression on his hardened features. He looked around the room as if to reassure himself of his safety before casting a strong silencing and locking charm on the door. Lifting her chin to look her in the eyes, he stated coldly, "Believe me, Miss Granger, I would not have come in here had I not already investigated for myself."

Slowly appraising her night time attire of a large goldenrod t-shirt, Severus pulled the sheets away to reveal fairly curvaceous legs. "Where can I look for the cup? What kind of enchantments guard it? What-" Hermione was interrupted by a withering look from Severus.

"Silence," he said silkily. "There will be no exchange of information until I recieve my compensation per our agreement."

Severus had promised Dumbledore long before the night of his death to pass information to the Order via Miss Granger once the requirements of the unbreakable vow were fulfilled. What the late headmaster had failed to stipulate were the conditions under which this transfer would occur. Ever the opportunist, Severus had taken his chances the first night that the others had foolishly left Miss Granger alone at headquarters.

When he revealed himself and offered an exchange of information, the first thing that Hermiones' brilliant, but extremely hormonal mind had jumped to was sex. Obviously, no one had ever informed her that if you offer a man who is not able to have very manyopportunities for relationships the chance to have sex with you, he is very seldom going to reject it. Unwittingly, she had sealed her own fate by turning to him that evening and asking him, "So what do you want from me? Sex?" Never one to turn down an offer that he found beneficial, particularly when there was a nubile young witch wearing nothing but a small terry cloth robe offerring him sexual congress, he agreed. Had it been anyone else, they might have felt remorse following each visit. Being a Slytherin, Severus had more of a tendency to feel an urge for a cigarette following each meeting. That, however, was all about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a late Sunday evening at Grimmauld Place. Hermione was curled up in her favorite chair doing some research on methods to destroy the horcrux contained in Helga Hufflepuff's cup which was in the a cabinet in the drawing room, under lock and key. There had been some rather heavy wards placed on it to prevent Kreacher from absconding with it to his dingy little cupboard.

Seated comfortably on her shoulder, with the exception of a few curls falling loosely from her bun onto his current resting place, sat the black widow spider that was Severus in his animagus form. It was a fairly comfortable perch and if there was something he needed to get a closer look at he would spin his way down to the page and examine a passage a little more thoroughly. Of course this examination looked like he was contemplating giving her a fatal bite. Hermione had gotten quite used to doing research with him when he was in this form, thus causing her to never give the odd appearance of it a second thought.

Today, however, Ron chose to look for her in an attempt to get her to spend some time with him. Earlier that summer they had dated for about a month before Hermione dumped him for seemingly no reason. She had not done this out of a lack of caring for the ginger haired young man, she just couldn't reconcile lying to him about having sex with another man while they were in a relationship. She valued his friendship entirely too much to hurt him in that way if he were ever to discover her duplicity. Ron had begrudgingly accepted the break up because as far as he could tell there was no other male vying for her favors.

On days such as today, when he was feeling particularly lonely after visiting with Bill and Fleur, he would attempt to talk Hermione into giving their relationship another try. As he walked into the library he noticed what appeared to be an enormous black widow preparing to attack Hermione. As a bolt of red light from Ron casting a stunner knocked the former professor unconscious, Hermione looked up at him, obviously agitated.

"How dare you!" she said angrily, worried about the condition of the spider who was currently laying on its' back, eight spindly legs sticking up in the air. She needed Severus' help with this research and was rather upset that Rons' stupidity had interrupted them. Hastily she grabbed her wand. "Rennervate," she said before turning to face Ron with her eyes blazing. The revived spider scrambled up Hermiones' shirt before climbing to the top of her bun where it perched and glared at Ron savagely, its' many black eyes challenging him to try that again.

"It's a fucking spider! It was about to attack you. You should be thanking me," Ron stuttered, wondering why she was getting so bent out of shape over the welfare of a spider, and a deadly one at that. He was her hero after all, wasn't he? Instead of running, which was his first instinct, he had saved her from her would be attacker.

"It's quite simple, Ronald," she responded, shooting him one of the looks that she gave him when she felt he was being particularly thick. "This spider is vital to the destruction of the horcruxes. I, uh, need it to help me think some of these things through."

"But what if it kills you?" Ron queried, still confused over her attachment to the arachnid.

"It will do no such thing. If I thought that I were in any danger, don't you think that I would have been capable of defending myself? I'm not some vapid trollop who always needs rescuing! If that is what you are looking for, maybe it is best that I reconsidered our relationship. Why don't you go see if Lavender is still available. She might just be dimwitted enough to take you back," she said nastily, clearly irritated with Rons' poor judgment and underestimation of her abilities.

"You're absolutely mental," Ron muttered before turning around and leaving in a huff. She thought he couldn't get Lavender back did she? He would show her. She wasn't the only witch that would date him. He had options.

Leaping from Hermiones' bun and spinning his way to the floor Severus began his transformation upon reaching the ground. Warding and silencing the door after locking it, he turned and strode toward her, onyx eyes glittering. While he couldn't do anything directly to young Mister Weasley without blowing his cover, he could sate himself in the one female the boy seemed to desire most. Even more than this, he was quite sure that given the current circumstances, he could manipulate the young witch into thinking that she was in love with him. He just had to carefully play his hand and wait. Years of being a spy had taught him a certain degree of patience. He would slowly work his way past Hermiones' defenses and insinuate himself into her affections. That in itself would crush Ronald Weasley just as surely as he had attempted to crush him. 'Yes,' he thought vindictively, his lip curling, 'this just might work.'

"Severus, are you alright?" Hermione inquired concernedly. "It was horribly rude and quite stupid for Ron to do that. I'm really quite sorry-."

Her apologies were cut off by the fierce kiss that launched phase one of Severus' plan. Although he was in no way willing to alter the bargain that gave a him a young willing witch in his bed, he decided rather quickly that the best way to begin was to treat the young woman, perhaps, a little more tenderly. He would give her all of the attention that a wizard interested in pursuing a relationship would give rather than just slaking his lust and disappearing. This time when they joined, it would be all about her pleasure. Smirking to himself he began to execute his plan.

With devastating fervor he plundered her mouth, first nipping at her soft pink lips before moistly seeking entry. Her lips parted from sheer curiosity. In the months that Severus had sought satisfaction in her body, never had he kissed her. She had no idea of why he would be snogging her now, but found herself intrigued as he silkily invaded her mouth. He was actually quite a decent kisser.

Reaching his spindly fingers to her hair, he loosened the bun to release a riot of untamed curls. Working his hands through it, he slowly and methodically massaged her scalp before lowering them to wrap his arms around her.

The fact that such a dangerous, almost predatory man was showing her this gentler side of himself unwillingly aroused Hermione. Shamefully, she acknowledged to herself that she should not be responding to him before she boldly began returning his kiss. For a fiercely independent woman who seemingly followed the rules to the letter, but would aggressively create her own when she felt the need to; this illicit kiss coupled with the knowledge of what this was all leading up to gave her an intoxicating rush.

She was not supposed to be enjoying any intimate contact with this man! This was completely wrong and she knew she would regret it in the morning. Pulling back briefly, his eyes darted to hers, boring into them as he sensed her hesitation. He ran one slender finger across his lips, seeming to be deep in thought before running them over hers and resuming the kiss at a much gentler pace, having delved into her mind and found her concerns.

This was something that he would have to slowly coax her past. Choosing to worry about it at a later date, he shoved it into the back of his mind and concentrated all of his energy on weaving a web of sensuality around them.

Gently stroking her breast, he undid the ties that held her shirt closed, baring her pert breasts to his gaze before trailing feathery kisses to the valley between the creamy mounds. She moaned as her carefully laved each breast, leaving no part of them unattended. Unbidden, heat began pooling between her thighs.

Severus was equally affected by their contact. Had he not opted to execute his plan, he would have simply turned her around before lowering her jeans just enough for him to access the tender flesh under them. He would have lifted his robes and sunken himself into her until his lust was slaked. Firmly, he steeled himself as he realized just how close he was to doing exactly that. He had not been a successful spy these many years by acting impetuously. He had become who he was, the only double agent for the Order of the Phoenix, by carefully keeping a tight rein on his emotions.

Forgetting that the portrait of Dumbledore on occasion visited this room, neither of them noticed when the late Headmaster wandered into the frame of a portrait that must have been painted when the most Noble House of Black was at its' prime. What was his spy doing suckling the breasts of Miss Granger? Seeing her head thrown back as she moaned in response to the ministrations of the former professor, he took a seat on the sofa and settled in to see just how far this was going to go rather than interrupt the couple.

As Severus carried Hermione to the sofa corresponding with the exact same one the Headmaster sat on in his voyeuristic perch in the portrait, he gently lowered her before reaching for his wand and casting a second set of wards as he felt a warning chill run up his spine. He had no desire to be killed in the midst of love making by an annoyingly chivalrous and dunderheaded Weasley.

Returning his focus to the woman in front of him, he slowly peeled off her jeans to reveal soft thighs and her glistening sex to his gaze. Dipping his head down, he began to thoroughly explore her womanhood with his tongue. Parting the swollen petals of her femininity, he swept his tongue gently against the bud at the apex of her thighs, alternating between suckling and caressing the moist flesh with his mouth, long slender fingers and prominent nose. Slowly and expertly he coaxed her to her peak. The one thing he had learned a long time ago, before the return of the Dark Lord, in the days where he had time for a personal life was that there were many women who were willing to ignore the fact that he was not the most handsome wizard if he was able to give them a few orgasms coupled with decent conversation and most often preceded by dinner and wine.

As he manipulated Hermiones' sensitive flesh to another climax, he pulled away. Raising his robes over his head and tossing them onto the floor, he recaptured her mouth as he entered her slowly. Severus couldn't think as he felt her tight slick heat engulf him. Groaning from the effort of it, he maintained a slow deliberate pace rather than taking his pleasure quickly in the pattern that he had set during the previous months.

The jaw of the portrait Dumbledore dropped. If anyone had told him that Severus Snape, his long trusted spy and friend would be passionately making love to Hermione Granger, close friend of the boy who lived, underneath his own roof no less; he would have offered them a lemon drop before excusing himself to floo the staff at the James Thickey ward of Saint Mungos so that he could inform them of the potential patient sitting in his office.

Watching the two of them, a plan began to form in his mind. If his sarcastic friend had feelings for Miss Granger, then there was a way that their relationship could be used to further the goals of the Order. Quietly, he left the painting as he headed towards the chambers of the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Albus, you daft old fool! You can not possibly expect me to believe this," said McGonagall, pursing her thin lips while giving her friend and former lover a reproachful look. Dumbledore sighed, having expected this very reaction from the doubtful witch. He in fact had felt the same just minutes before when he had seen the unbelievable occurrence.

"Minerva, step into the Headmaster Observation Portrait and come with me. There is something I wish for you to see."

Wrapping her tartan robe more tightly around her thin frame, she stepped through the translucent canvas door leading into the Observation Portrait and made her way to the one that Dumbledore currently occupied. Guiding her through the maze of portraits that covered the route to Grimmauld Place, he ushered her to the library where it was apparent that the lovers were nearing release.

Severus was rapidly pistoning himself between the legs of the new Headmistress' favorite student, who was clawing at his back as she came. Still passionately kissing Hermione, he abandoned himself to pleasure as heat coursed through his veins. With a final growl of masculine satisfaction, he climaxed, releasing his seed into her spasming depths. Sweat beaded the two as their movements stilled and the kisses became gentle, less fired by physical need.

Leading a stunned McGonagall by the hand, Albus directed her to the nice comfortable still life in the kitchen so that she could collect herself. Unseeing, Minerva sat on a granny smith apple just staring into space. Minutes later she had recovered enough to utter one phrase.

"Oh my word, I never."

In the library, Severus was dutifully cuddling with Hermione after casting a conception prevention charm, with results that were very similar to the muggle IUD, over her womb. Finally, the close contact began to be too much for the usually standoffish man. He had to have a cigarette, preferably coupled with a cup of coffee and silence. Mentally sighing, he realized that silence was not an option, as he looked at the sated witch wrapped in his arms. He had to talk to her and at the very least, for now, remain civil if his plan was going to work. 

Steeling himself for the barrage of questions he knew were just waiting on the tip of her tongue, he rubbed Hermiones' back, gently kneading a few knots in it as he moved his sinewy arms from around her. Snapping out of her lethargic state, her gaze immediately shuttered. Had he just been using her again?

"Would you, perhaps, care for a cup of coffee?"Snape politely inquired, much to her surprise.

Moving herself to a seated position before realizing that the both of them were still naked, she scrambled to the edge of the sofa in search of her clothing before being stopped by his baritone voice.

"I would prefer if you did not do that," he said, closely watching her movement before returning to her side with two cups of hot coffee, transfigured from the tea that had grown cold quite a bit earlier.

Blushing, she managed to breathily ask him, "Why not, Severus?"

'Great,' she thought mentally kicking herself. 'Shortly after I say that I'm not some simpering girl, I can barely address Severus without thinking of what just happened.' Although she had enjoyed sex with Ron because of the bond they shared, the only orgasms she had experienced were brought on by her own fingers late at night in the privacy of her room.

Eyes glinting, he placed the coffee on the end table at the side of the sofa before sinking his slim fingers into the curls at the juncture of her thighs while his thumb lightly danced over the button that was the source of her pleasure. As she leaned into his touch, he answered her.

"Because, Hermione, if you were to clothe yourself, I believe we would be unable to continue this as easily," he said, his voice deep with promise. "Personally, I find the way you look at this moment, with my seed dripping from you and that look upon your face far more fascinating than that muggle attire you seem to be so fond of wearing."

He fully planned to take her again that night before returning to his residence at Spinner's End after discussing their findings for the day. One thing that he would definitely have to work on was getting her to begin wearing robes more often. He did not find himself particularly fond of all of the layers that muggle attire entailed.

Hermiones' gaze was hooded as she watched her lover pleasure her while responding to her question. Did she just think of him as her lover? She supposed that the term could qualify to explain what they had just shared when one considered that there was no relationship other than partners in research, liaison to the Order, and sex. Yes, although their relationship was by no means related to love in any way, the frequency with which they had sex would definitely make them lovers.

Snape had planned to simply tease her, before seeing the wistful expression on her face. Eyes darting to where she was looking, he realized that she was trying to figure out if he was going to have sex with her again so soon. Chuckling deep in his throat he leaned forward to nip at her earlobes and nibble at the side of her neck gently before pulling away. Fingers still coaxing her he observed the witch who was riding his fingers, a passion glazed look taking over her features.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked removing his fingers.

That she was starting to associate desire with his touch would help him greatly. Many a young witch had been known to fall into the trap of mistaking desire for love. He knew that she would not be that easily swayed, hardly being the type to create associations between two things that hardly required one another. Her desire could simply be used by him as a tool to gradually push her analytical mind toward the path that he sought.

Hermione stared at the wizard in front of her who sat on his heels, with a self satisfied smirk on his angular features. That bastard. He was toying with her! Two could play at that game. Climbing slowly from the sofa to sit beside him on the floor, she did something that he had not planned on. Reaching for his hardening member and tugging gently, she lowered her head to take him in her mouth. He groaned as she swirled her tongue on the delicate underside of his glans. Deftly threading his fingers through her hair, he began to guide her efforts. Just as he began to near his climax, his scrotum beginning to hug his body in preparation of release, she removed her mouth and lay down on the rug touching herself, blatantly unconcerned with his arousal.

Growling deep in his throat he covered her body with his, burying himself to the hilt before pulling out and driving himself into her again and again. His climax had been so close, he had lost all coherence before she had pulled away from him. He was unable to think of his plan as he hungrily sank himself into her folds. The only goal that his mind could wrap itself around at that moment was releasing the tension in his aching shaft.

Dumbledore pulled a cherry up to rest his feet on as he seated himself next to the flustered Headmistress on the plum neighboring her apple. McGonagall had been the only living person he had entrusted the actual details of his death to. The portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses had been there the day his portrait had finally awoken to lazily stretch his arms before yawning and attempting to get her attention. 

She had disapproved of his plan to have Miss Granger be the liaison between Severus and the Order. The only thing that had convinced her not to interfere was Albus' argument that it was imperative that it be a member of the golden trio so that Harry could be aided on his quest. Due to her respect for the professor causing her to many times come to his defense when her friends derided him, Miss Granger had seemed the obvious logical choice. Now this had happened. Shuddering at the mental image of Severus' pale backside arching into Miss Granger, who oddly enough seemed to enjoy it, she again questioned the reasoning of her long time friend and companion.

"Albus, we simply cannot permit this to continue,"Minerva said sternly. "The poor girl can have no idea what she is getting herself into dealing with that man."  
"Minerva, do you recall what it was like when we became lovers?" Albus asked, his eyes resting lovingly on her face.

"Well, of course Albus, but that was different. We were both of age and there was-,"Minerva began hastily before being cut off by Albus.

"You were around the same age that Miss Granger is currently and I was also in a rather difficult position fighting the reigning dark wizard of that era,"Dumbledore said, giving her a meaningful look. Minerva shifted uncomfortably on her apple at this. She had not forgotten this fact, but she desperately wanted to protect her cub from a man who had proven that he could be rather dangerous.

"As I recall, you were a student in my Transfiguration class. Brightest witch of your age and quite fetching." He continued after pulling a candy tin from his robes and wordlessly offering one after popping one into his mouth. "You could have had other wizards your own age, but instead you sought the company of your professor. It was quite difficult keeping my hands off of you during the school year," he recalled, a fond far away look on his bearded face.

"Why did you pursue me, Minerva? What could you have wanted a much older man for?" he inquired, searching her brown eyes with his sparkling blue ones.

"None of the young men in my year appealed to me in quite the same way that you did,"she replied. "Certainly, there were young men I was friends with."

"I remember that Darren O'Hare was quite taken with you,"he said, remembering how at the time he had berated himself for being jealous of a wizard so many decades younger than him.

"He was like a brother to me,"Minerva said crisply. Her aged features softening, she continued. "We had been friends for so long that I found it hard to think of him in that manner although I tried." Minerva had always enjoyed herself immensely when she played Quidditch with Darren at school. Everyone had seemed to feel that the two were the poster child of the perfect couple. Minervas' academic prowess had earned her the position of Head Girl and her tenacity had made her a wonderful chaser on her house team. Darren had been the star keeper on the Gryffindor team in the 1940's before going pro after graduation.

"We did have quite a bit in common, but he couldn't stimulate my mind, whereas you challenged me on a daily basis to see things in a new light,"she reflected, a smile on her face as she went back to the time when she first fell in love with Albus. "I found myself anxiously waiting for the next conversation with you and my heart sped up every time you came into my sight. When I realized my feelings for you I broke it off with him. I had to be true to myself."

"How would you have felt had someone insisted that we refrain from seeing each other, from spending time together?"Albus asked, taking her slim hand and cradling it in his.  
"I hate to admit it, but they would have found themselves on the receiving end of a number of very inventive hexes,"Minerva said, acknowledging the fact that she had always had a bit of a temper.

"I imagine that Miss Granger would perhaps react very similarly were we to interfere with her relationship with Severus,"Albus stated, pointing to what he felt was the logical conclusion.

"Heaven knows I felt that way about you. I suppose that I am still justifiably upset because he took away the man that I love,"she responded fiercely.  
"Yet, you sit here talking with me much the way we did before I passed,"said Dumbledore slowly, his eyes gazing deep into hers. "Love, never dies, Minerva. I will always be with you. I am just existing on a different plane."

"I suppose we should go talk to our young lovebirds?"she inquired, deciding that if this was what Miss Granger wanted she would be as supportive as possible.  
"That is exactly what I was thinking," he responded.

As the elderly couple made their way to the library, Severus and Hermione had no idea of what assumptions were being made based on their actions. After realizing that nudity was most assuredly not conducive to focusing, they had gotten dressed. Not liking her muggle gear, Severus had transfigured her shirt and jeans into a set of simple cream robes with light blue piping.

They reclined on the sofa, with Severus' right arm and leg lazily draped across Hermione as they continued their reading. It was his way of maintaining productivity, while still cuddling with her. Just because he had momentarily lost control did not mean he was abandoning his plan. Any wizard faced with the situation the little minx had placed him in would have responded similarly

This was how Dumbledore and McGonagall found them. "Oh, Albus,"she whispered to him, placing her hand on his arm. "I never thought they would make such a cute couple."

"Yes, my dear, they do seem as content as they can be given the circumstances,"he whispered back. "That is why I plan to have them both attend the next Order meeting."

"But, Albus, the others will try to kill Severus!"

"Not when I'm done with them," he answered.

Having heard the words 'kill' and 'Severus' faintly in the same sentence, he looked up searching for the source of the conversation. Being fully aware that those words uttered in the same sentence, particularly in that order usually meant danger or a least a considerable pain in the arse was just around the corner, his eyes darted around the room. He cursed under his breath while narrowing his dark eyes when he spotted Albus and Minerva holding hands on the portrait counterpart of the sofa on which he rested. This drew the attention of his companion.

"What's wrong, Severus?"Hermione inquired hearing his mutterings.

"I believe that we have company."

"What do you mean?" Hermione began to ask before her gaze followed his line of vision to reveal what Severus was looking at. "Oh, shit," she swore under her breath.

"My sentiments exactly," Severus responded.

"Hello, my dear boy, Miss Granger. I believe we have quite a bit to discuss that is of grave importance," Dumbledore said cheerily, as if the word 'grave' and a positive attitude were things that commonly went hand in hand.

"Severus, do you ever wish that you could take that tin of lemon drops and shove it up his arse?" Hermione whispered furtively.

"I've entertained the idea many a time,"he dryly responded in a muted tone.

"Good, I'm just glad I'm not the only one."


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for taking a week to update this time. All I have to say is that the irritating storm Ernesto is a bitch. Lack of a constant power supply and the occassional drive through almost completely flooded streets sucks. My peace offering to those who constantly emailed me from a few of the archives about updating a.s.a.p. is a chapter that is three times as long as the majority of any in my fanfic moments. Long live the sexy, intriguing, multifaceted Snape!

That had not been the last time that evening that Miss Granger wished to be able to shove the tin of candy in an unsavory location on her former Headmaster's personage. As Dumbledore outlined his plan, her eyes grew as wide as saucers. Snape looked as if his thoughts weren't too far from Hermione's, although he hid it behind his normally unflappable exterior.  
"Headmaster, surely you've made a error! Severus and I aren't truly in a relationship at all. We just happen to be-." Hermione started to say before being interrupted by Albus Dumbledore.

"Curled up on a sofa wrapped in each others arms after making love?" Dumbledore postulated, a smile on his friendly face. At this, Hermione blushed and averted her eyes. What would they think of her if they knew what was really occurring between her and Severus? What would her friends say? Hermione gnawed on her lower lip trying to contain a sense of foreboding.

"It's alright, Miss Granger. I've been in your position before,"McGonagall said, "It can be rather complicated when you find yourself in love with a man who is so much older. That he was just a few months ago, your professor, surely doesn't aid in simplifying the situation."  
Hermione's shock and embarrassment kept her normally insistent questions to a minimum. She remained relatively quiet for the remainder of the conversation, with the exception of a few questions that Albus Dumbledore skillfully evaded. 

Severus simply sat on the sofa, biting his tongue and waiting for the opportune moment to make his move. At any given time it is inadvisable to pull a serpent's tail. When the aforementioned serpent is already tense and in defensive mode, it is not only inadvisable; it is downright idiotic. Already the wheels were turning in his head as he tried to think of the most suitable way to get out of this predicament or at the very least maneuver it into his favor. 

"I'm so pleased to see that you have found love Severus." Dumbledore said with a soft, almost sad look on his aged features. "That is why a part of me regrets what I'm asking of you and Miss Granger. However, we must all make sacrifices in desperate times"

Snape was perplexed, although he managed to maintain his impassive facade. With an opening line like that, whatever was about to be said was not something he was going to savor. These words almost mirrored the way Dumbledore had begun their conversation less than a year ago when the Headmaster had forced his hand and ordered that he kill him.

At that time Severus had been running short on time as Draco's movements became increasingly desperate thus making the boy more erratic and careless. The Weasley boy's near death experience on his birthday had been a prime example of this recklessness. If Potter had not been given Severus's old potions text at the beginning of that school year, there was a high probability that the golden trio would have been short one member. While Potter seemed to not care that it was Snape's entry in the text that had saved his friend; that had been one of the factors that contributed to Miss Granger's determination to figure him out. She looked at the man like he was a puzzle, and if she just kept rearranging pieces, she would be able to solve him.

What she failed to recognize is that the nature of Severus Snape was a constantly shifting paradigm. He could never stay exactly the same. To do so would only lead to his untimely demise. While he had a firm set of personal beliefs that he lived by, he always had to be willing to reform them and maintain a flexibility which his consistently cold exterior could never betray. For making these changes evident to those around him could also lead to his downfall. As he had no desire to die in the near future, he was forced to continuously evolve. 

He was not without handicaps when it came to this process. His hatred for all things Potter had proven an obstacle for him many a time even though he had always managed to do what he had to so that he could keep the brat and his friends safe. He earnestly felt that Potter needed to refashion many of his ideas if he were ever going to win this war. That alone would give him the advantage because although the self styled Lord Voldemort was a brilliant and very powerful wizard, his closed mindedness held him back from any further transformation and development.  
Thoughts swirling through his mind, he focused on the headmaster. Looking from the perch in the portrait into the brown eyes of Hermione, Dumbledore continued to speak to the two of them. His blue eyes betrayed an exhaustion known only to those who had seen entirely too much of war and sadly too little of peace. "Miss Granger, I take it that Severus has been providing you with information to give to the Order?" With a slight nod, she acknowledged his query. "I see that it has led to the two of you finding a companionship in each other which is crucial to defeating Tom Riddle. Love is ever important and constitutes the strongest of the weapons which we have in our arsenal."

Hermione looked at Severus, trying to determine whether or not to make another attempt to tell Dumbledore what was really going on. As she met the dark gaze of Severus, she saw the wisdom of keeping silent on what had happened. This was the perfect way to pave the path for him to return to the Order as a full member. No longer would she have to subtly drop hints in conversations to members while trying not to reveal too much. It had been incredibly taxing for her, especially when her stubborn friends had refused to listen to her half of the time, while the other half of the time the older adults would brush her speculation off as the thoughts of a child. She may be young, but she was not named the brightest witch of her age for her lack of skill in problem solving.

Often McGonagall would practically have to beat the other Order members upside the head with conclusions that Hermione and Snape had worked hard on for hours and sometimes days before each meeting. This had many times fueled Hermione's temper and she had ranted to Snape, who fully understood being taken for granted. He had permitted the young woman a few minutes of complaining before interrupting her with a calmly stated, "Miss Granger, if you have finished bemoaning your lack of ability to show off at Order meetings, we have work ahead of us." She would look at him resentfully for a moment before resuming her research with the aid of the former potions master.

It took her a little over a month of working with him to realize that behind his harsh words, what he was actually saying was, "I understand your frustration, but there is more necessary, albeit thankless work ahead. We do not have the time for you to sulk." She would look at him with a confused expression on her face when she thought that he wouldn't notice after this comprehension had dawned on her. She had begun to note more and more moments like this. He may not have been extraordinarily fond of her, but he understood and even related to certain aspects of her personality although he had a completely different approach to dealing with it. Furthermore, in spite of their differences, he constantly pushed her to utilize her strengths. This often took the form of other backhanded comments that initially angered her, but meant something else under their surface.

She more often had been finding herself not dreading the meetings with Severus quite as much as she had at the beginning. Once she had begun to see at least one of the layers of his personality that she had rarely if ever been exposed to whilst his student, she couldn't help but wonder what this man was truly about. She had begun to suspect that although he was still quite often a self serving bastard, he in some ways was a far better man than he let on.

This was a factor in her decision to not tell the occupants of the portrait the truth once she had met his gaze. Severus Snape would never admit it, but she deeply suspected that his temperament was the result of having far too few true allies in his lifetime. She might not be able to remedy that, but she would not be responsible for making the hellish existence of the surly man next to her even more unbearable. She would hold her ground and try help him even though when his eyes had scanned hers, apparently looking into her mind he had irritably uttered under his breath, "Gryffindors,"leaving arguably no question as to what he thought of her conjecture.

"It is imperative that the two of you feed false information to Tom," Dumbledore stated. Drawing the attention of his companions at the mention of Voldemort's true name. "I will not be requesting that Miss Granger go with you, Severus, as that would endanger the both of you. Perhaps you can explain your relationship as a ruse to work your way back into the Order. You can tell Tom that Miss Granger is your key to being able to continue to spy for him."

Snape quietly stroked his lip while mulling over the old man's demands. Albus wanted Snape and Miss Granger's 'couple hood' to be used as a means to feed the Dark Lord misleading information about the Order. The Dark Lord would feel that he had his spy and Severus would no longer have to hide his comings and goings from Headquarters. He had already sealed the Dark Lord's trust in him with Dumbledore's murder. If he were able to seem like he had found another way to figure out the plans of the Order and the boy who lived, he would be placed even higher in the Dark Lord's estimation. This would make him privy to even more information that could be very helpful in ending this war and hopefully keeping him out of Azkaban for the second time in his life.

As he contemplated the elderly wizard's plan he realized that he could use this time to take care of another matter that had been weighing on him as of late. This would be just the time to get Draco in the Order and out of the line of fire at least temporarily. If Draco had been telling him the truth in relaying the events that happened before his arrival at the Astronomy Tower, then Albus would provide him a safe haven as long as the boy seemed to have changed to Severus' satisfaction.

"Miss Granger,"Dumbledore began to ask while popping another one of those infernal lemon drops, "do you still have a means of contacting, I believe you called them Dumbledore's Army?"

"Yes, headmaster," she replied. She worriedly looked at Severus from the corner of her eye, knowing that he was none too fond of many of the D.A.'s members.  
"I believe that now is the time for the Order to prepare the next generation of soldiers for the light."

Severus held in a sigh. Just what he needed. To once more have to deal with a bunch of fumbling dunderheads was horribly unfair. Now on top of an already unconscionable load he had to worry about Dumbledore's demand that Miss Granger gather the members of that rag tag Dumbledore's Army

"But, Albus, they are only children,"Minerva said, worry etched on her narrow features.

"It may very well be what is left of their innocence that will save us all. True love is most deeply felt oft times by the youngest in our midst. Besides that Minerva, the vast majority of them are now of age and have become young adults right under our noses. One only needs to look at Miss Granger as an example of this fact."

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Minerva her face coloring in aggravation. "Now I'm willing to be understanding of her circumstances, but-."

"They are after all my army are they not?"Albus continued, obviously ignoring Minerva's outburst. "I promised to aid those who still believe in me who ask. I can only help them by preparing them for what lies ahead."

"I believe that there is one more who should, perhaps, be added to their ranks," Severus intoned dryly. He had to attempt to protect his charge. Though Draco could be a bit of a nuisance at times, he felt an almost fatherly affection towards the young wizard. Hermione looked at him sending her silent support. Quirking a sable brow at her, he turned to answer the former headmaster's question.

"Who would that be Severus?"Dumbledore asked.

"Draco Malfoy,"Severus said. His nervousness was only betrayed by the quickening of his pulse. A change that would be unobserved by all with the exception of the witch in his arms. He didn't really know why he had not immediately released her upon the appearance of his former colleagues. He just knew that her nearness had a bit of a calming affect and it was far less conspicuous to hold onto her than to reach for the calming draught that he secreted in his robes and rank in copious amounts on a regular basis.

"You can't be serious!"Minerva exploded. Although Mr. Malfoy had been quite a promising student she had no desire to bring him into Grimmauld Place. It was just absolutely ridiculous thinking that he would be able to work well with his school yard nemesis and their friends. As far as she was concerned it was just out of the question.

"I most assuredly am,"he responded. Narrowing his eyes he shot a venomous look in her direction. This was not lost on Dumbledore who sat next to her. He understood Severus' need to protect the young man. Draco Malfoy had been teetering on the edge for quite some time now. This was eerily similar to the incidents that had driven Severus into his service those many years ago.

Unknown to many, Severus had befriended the muggle born Lily Evans. Eventually befriending Lupin through this he had learned of the Order and some of their actions outside of the sniveling that the traitorous Pettigrew did at the Dark Lord's feet. It had been with a heavy heart he had signed the death sentence of one of the only witches he had known true friendship with. Lily had been almost like a sister to him, often giving the much needed support that had helped him through his dark times which at that point were more often than not. Her love of study had been very similar to that of Miss Granger's. When he had realized what was going to happen to Lily and James after revealing a portion of the prophecy to Voldemort he had owled both her and Lupin to request their presence at his home on Spinner's End. A deep look of concern upon her pale countenance Lily had immediately apparated to his residence. Whatever her friend Severus had to talk about that was apparently of such grave importance, it made her fear not for herself, but for her young son who had seen nothing of the horrors of the world. This was a miraculous occurrence as the tumultuous war raged around their secret kept home. Her little Harry slept peacefully as she had left him, dropping a kiss on his dark head before departing.

She arrived only slightly after Remus, entering the rundown front parlor of Severus's home before placing a kiss on the cheek of each of the men present. Remus as usual blushed a little at the treatment. It was no secret that neither of her companions had been given much affection in their lives. Settling into a chair, she pulled her seat up to the hard wooden table and taking her usual approach, tackled the issue head on. "What is the reason you urgently owled me and Remus about in the middle of the night? Severus, what is it that you are so worried about?"

A bottle of Ogden's in one hand and three glasses in the other. Severus poured for all while relaying the events of the past fortnight to his shocked friends. "I regrettably acted without thinking of the consequences beforehand. Lily, there is a traitor in the midst of your _precious_ order and I fear you may have to protect your son with the only means left to you."

Severus picked up a slim journal that rested on the mantle of his fireplace. Turning to his long time friend and thrusting it into her hands he said, "Here is the only remaining means of protection that I am able to offer you at this time. Now, go!" He had found himself yelling at the end of this statement out of worry for these friends. They were some of the only people who had ever shown him true compassion and he had essentially signed the death warrant of the red headed woman who now clutched the treatise on ancient magic and rituals to her breast so tightly that her knuckles had turned white with the effort.

Hurriedly, Remus and Lily had left his home. Lily shot him a look of deep gratitude and sadness. Remus had paused a moment before leaving and bent down to where Severus sat, sprawled in an armchair that had fabric in the early stages of decay. "I always knew you had it in you to do what's right. I always knew," he had murmured. Squeezing Severus' upper arm before leaving he had dissapparated leaving Severus to indulge himself in a haze of drunkenness and self pity. As Severus drowned himself in Ogdens these words paired with what would possibly be the last look he ever saw cross Lily's face haunted him.

"After all that happened the night that you were-"Minerva began her tirade before her lover cut her off. He had chosen to stop her words before she could get to the point where she would say the words that would trigger the guilt that Severus had been carrying with him these many years.

It was such a shame to leave more blood on the hands of a man who had never wanted to be murderer in the first place. That Severus had been at the very least indirectly responsible for the deaths of almost everyone who he had cared for still weighed rather heavily on his heart. That was part of his reasoning in welcoming him into the Order after Lily had passed. Remus brought him the book the Severus had given to Lily that night. The book that had enabled her to use the magic that had destroyed Voldemort's corporeal form and saved the life of Harry Potter.

Shortly after Remus had relayed the events of that night he had gone to Severus and struck a bargain with him in an attempt to bring hope to the desperate, but proud young man who had only a short time before been spying on him under Voldemort's orders. He had never revealed his motives to another living soul, but he had staunchly defended Severus to the Wizenmagot when they had sought to subject him to a lifetime sentence in Azkaban.

"Yes, after all that has transpired. Young Mr. Malfoy hesitated and would have joined us then had not the other Death Eaters arrived,"Dumbledore stated firmly. He was not going to let another misguided youth suffer because of the machinations of a madman. Draco had hesitated and would have tried to cover his tracks without a murder being committed that night had it been in his power to do so.

"That is ridiculous,"McGonagall said, snorting in disbelief. "He had fully intended to murder you that night."  
A clouded look crossed Snape's dark eyes. Seeing this, Hermione startled everyone by choosing that moment to speak up. "I agree with Severus and Professor Dumbledore. If he is willing to join us, we would be foolish not to accept him."

Severus lazily quirked an eyebrow at her. "Do tell?"This would be interesting considering the torment that she had endured at the hands of this very same young man for so many years.

"We may have never gotten along," she said. Severus snorted at that, before Hermione continued, "but I always found him to be a worthy opponent. There may be no love lost, but I would wager that there is a healthy does of respect on both sides."

McGonagall looked at her as if a rogue bludger had knocked every shred of sense out of her head. Severus smirked at the startled witch. If Hermione was willing to champion Draco, then there was the distinct possibility that this just might work.

_The Followiing Tuesday_

Severus was wracked with worry as the Order members settled into their seats. From his perch on Minerva's hat, he could see that the men and women he had worked so closely with for the a good many years looked worn out and discouraged. He knew that their acceptance of him would be even more begrudging than it had been before. Regardless of what the headmaster had told him from his ridiculous seat on that blasted granny smith apple he seemed so fond of, they would be none too pleased about his return to their ranks.

"Good evening," Albus began, his blue eyes serious. "There has been a turn of events that has caused me to change our plans."

"Albus, is that you?" asked Molly Weasley as she stood quickly, a look of shock plastered on her round face.

'No, it's the fucking Easter Bunny; try again,'thought Severus. 'Obviously, it's him you imbecilic excuse for a-' his thought was cut short by the headmaster looking at him reproachfully. Quickly, his mental shutters went back up. 'Damn, meddling old...,' Severus began to mentally list the things about his close friend that irritated him the most.

"Yes, Molly it's me. How good to see you my dear,"he smiled over at the matronly woman who had knitted him a jumper and a pair of socks for his last Christmas. It had been by far the most personal and normal gift anyone had given him, with the exception of Minerva. He had treasured finally getting something that was not bound in a book containing hundred year old parchment and covered by leather that could barely contain the ridiculously long title on the front of it. People seemed to forget that he was old enough to have purchased the first edition for many of the titles they gifted him with when the original publication had come out. Miss Granger had been overjoyed when he and Minerva had begun quietly regifting them to her anonymously. "I have been doing quite a bit of thinking during my little nap,"he said before reaching for the cherry that often served as a most convenient foot rest when he occupied this particular painting.

The Order members restlessly looked in the direction of his portrait. It was obvious that Severus was not the only one displeased with the headmaster's approach to planning although they all relied on him to organize their battle plans. Dumbledore had after all, defeated Grindewald. Severus had not been born yet, however, his mother had told him many stories of the dark wizard's reign during his childhood that had given the young boy nightmares before finally desensitizing him. When she had finally started sending Severus to his grandparents house over the summer in an attempt to keep his father from hurting him, their views of Grindewald as a great wizard had driven him to wonder what it would be like to have all of that power at one's disposal. That while some wizards quaked with fear at the mention of his name others spoke it reverently, as if it were a prayer issuing from their lips. Regardless of what one thought of Grindewald, all held a healthy respect for what he was capable of.

"My plan involves Miss Granger and Severus Snape,"stated Dumbledore calmly. he looked around the room, a flicker of that damn twinkle in his eye apparent as he waited for the reaction his news would bring.

All hell broke lose. Mad Eye Moody knocked over his chair as he abruptly stood, his magical eye spinning wildly. "We've lost you and three of our best Aurors to that murderer and you want to send a little girl in to deal with him!"Mad Eye exclaimed. The majority of the time that Hermione had experienced difficulty in relating her ideas to the older adults, Moody had been responsible for the vast majority of the friction.

"You calm down this moment, Alastor Moody,"said McGonagall sternly. As stern as her tone was, she couldn't help but glance at Dumbledore, who was now leaning on rather large and poorly rendered pear. She was just as worried as Snape about the Order's willingness to accept him back into the fold. He had after all been the black sheep to start off with. Now that Albus was dead, Severus was playing an even more dangerous game and she was concerned about the repercussions to him and to Miss Granger.

Severus smirked as well as a spider could manage at that comment before hiding under the table as Mad Eyes magical eye came to a halt, staring at the prim dignified elderly woman whose hat he had moments before been sitting on. It wouldn't do for the Order to find out he was here by those means. He liked to always keep as many doors of escape open as possible.

The deaths of the three Aurors had all been in self defense. As much as Snape was a Death Eater, he killed coldly and brutally only out of necessity. Self preservation ranked very high on his list of priorities. Immediately after fleeing the grounds of Hogwarts, he apparated to his home at Spinner's End. The confused Draco trailed him, not understanding why he had brought him to an abandoned mill before having a small crumpled up piece of parchment thrust into his hand. 

_The residence of Severus Snape can be found at number 27 Spinner's End. _

Just then, the two heard three distinct pops. "Get in the house, _now_,"Snape had snarled at his charge before abruptly turning to meet the new arrivals. Slowly the three Aurors took up defensive stances as they began to move into a formation they had learned over twenty years ago when they had first begun dealing with the Dark Lord's followers. Rapidly, Snape non verbally fired three full body binds, but the Auror nearest him had leapt out of the way at the last moment. 

"Come along Snape, I believe you have got a date with a cell in Azkaban," the remaining man had said coldly. Those were the last words that Auror Jenkinson ever uttered. In a flash of green, the man lay dead at Snape's feet. As he renewed the body bind on one of the Aurors, the other one snapped free. Severus began to defend himself as the man uttered the words that Aurors were only permitted to use when in deathly peril, "Avada Ked-"the man began before being drowned out by the rapid killing curse fired by a trembling Draco Malfoy. The now dead Auror apparently had never been graced with one of Mad Eye Moody's lectures on 'constant vigilance'.

As he reflected, he was brought back to the moment by Mad Eye bellowing about the situation with Hermione, while Molly was vehemently huffing something about the girl breaking Ron's heart. Wringing her hands she brought up almost everything negative that could be said about Miss Granger's personality. Having always been the odd man out he felt a moment of sympathy for the bushy haired know it all that had plagued his classroom for six years.

"Severus, you can come out now," Dumbledore stated looking at the table which he was most certain housed Snape's current hiding place.

Severus scrambled up the back of Minerva's robe and fixed the headmaster with a suspicious glare.

"Severus, when you're finished scowling at me, by all means join us."

Severus slowly transformed from a scowling spider into a scowling, gaunt man. "Thank you for meeting with us,"Dumbledore said merrily with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Ignoring the fact that Snape was obviously displeased, although for different reasons than he assumed, he continued the meeting. 

Severus and Miss Granger were essentially being forced into a farce of a relationship. When he had been gentler in his treatment of the young woman it had been to serve his own purposes. Yet again, Dumbledore had taken the control of an aspect of his life out of his hands.

'We're at war,' he reminded himself as he struggled with the feelings of resentment towards his former employer. Must every aspect of his life be manipulated by one of the men whom he was supposed to be serving? Would there ever be a reprieve? Would he ever have a chance to be in control of his own life for just one blessed moment? Now he had brought Miss Granger into a strangely similar position. As much as he loathed certain aspects of the young woman's personality, he did not wish for her suffer the same loss of ownership of her life. Although he had taken advantage of her vulnerability to serve his own needs, it had at very least been through her own choice. Now he was being manipulated into yet another situation where he had to add yet another layer of duplicity to the lies that he had been forced to spin out of a fierce survival instinct. He regarded his mentor with a look of obvious disdain.

In front of him the portrait of Dumbledore had the nerve to ignore him and be so damn cheerful in his demands of cooperation from the Order members as he shared with them the same plan he had outlined to an audience of three earlier that week.


End file.
